Circle Circle Dot Dot
by eightofcoins
Summary: P4. Boy!Nanako is absolutely smitten with girl!Souji, but girls have cooties, ew!


**Prompt**

_Boy!Nanako is smitten with Girl!Souji. However, these feelings frustrate him to no end, because, as far as he knows, girls have cooties. In the end, he figures being with his beloved is worth catching a case of pseudo-lice._

_This prompt is likely best served with a generous helping of fluff._

* * *

><p><strong>Circle Circle Dot Dot<strong>

"_I heard it's in their clothes!"_

He did most of the family's laundry because Dad didn't really know how. One time, when Mommy was still around, she got so mad at Dad for putting a black sock in with the whites. It would be simple to check Big Sis's clothes. The next time he did the wash, he went through all of her shirts and skirts and pants, but couldn't find anything. It was a relief. And they smelled really nice.

"_My Big Bro says it's in their underwear!"_

Hmm, that was a problem. Big Sis washed her own, saying that it wasn't right for little boys to play with girls' underwear. When she was out with her friends, he snuck into her room and went through her drawers. Winter clothes, summer clothes, uniforms, some weird looking armor... aha! Underwear!

There were white ones and pink ones and ones with blue stripes. There were simple ones and lacy ones and one that was see-through. Some were black. One was red. And they all seemed clean... He was about to inspect the bras when Big Sis came home and shoo'd him out, telling him to come back in 10 years.

"_They've got it in their hair!"_

Big Sis seemed happy when he offered to help braid her hair. He really liked her long gray hair. It was different, none of the other girls he ever met had gray hair like that. It wasn't like old lady gray hair. It was shiny and smooth and really pretty, and Big Sis had this way of flicking her bangs out of her eyes that made him feel all tingly inside.

He brushed it for a while but couldn't find anything. Then he tried to tie it into the pigtails Big Sis wore, but he didn't really know how. They were messy and kind of lopsided and not really like braids at all. But Big Sis just smiled at him when she looked in the mirror and said he did a great job.

"_Nuh-uh, it's on their skin!"_

He stayed as quiet as he could, tip-toeing up to the door. This was really important, Big Sis would understand. But it was probably better that he didn't get caught. When he heard the water turn on, he waited a few minutes before turning the doorknob as slowly as he could. He peeked inside the tiny crack.

Big Sis had really smooth pale skin that was warm and soft when she hugged him, and she was washing it right now. He got a funny feeling in his pants when Big Sis started rubbing her boobs, and he didn't know girls had hair down there... Big Sis screamed and turned the shower wand on him. He ran away as fast as he could before she could kill him. But it was funny how she was gray everywhere.

"_If you catch it, you'll die!"_

That night, he gathered up all his courage. It would probably be scary, but he had done scary things before. It was scary when Mommy left. It was scary when that bad man took him away. It was scary when everything had gotten really quiet and dark and then really bright all of a sudden.

He loved his Big Sis, so really, it wasn't scary at all. He wanted to be with her forever and ever because Big Sis made him really happy and all he wanted to do was make Big Sis really happy, too. She wasn't feeling good because she ate something spoiled from the fridge and had gone to bed early. He wanted to kiss her to make it all better, like when Mommy had made him feel better when he was sick.

He made up his mind, went upstairs, and opened the door to her room. Big Sis was lying there in the dark, under the covers of her futon. When she heard him come in, she opened the covers and reached out to him.

"Something wrong, Nanaji? Come on, you can cuddle with me tonight."

"O-O-Okay, Big Sis." He trembled as he laid down next to Big Sis's warm body.

"Nanaji, what's wrong? You seem scared."

"I-It's okay, Big Sis. I got the shot today."

_Fin_


End file.
